The Game
by MysticInca
Summary: Rated just in case. What if there was a game that Yami couldn’t beat? Let’s rephrase that, a game that he didn’t want too win at. AnzuYami main pairing, don't like don't read.


Disclaimer All rights for Yu-Gi-Oh! belong to Kazuki Takahashi. This fiction is only for entertainment purposes. And if any part of this fanfiction resembles another it is purely coincidental.

_**Special Thanks to my beta Zesha and the one who inspired this fic by getting me throughly fixed on YGO, Sano. Love to you both!**_

What if there was a game that Yami couldn't beat? Let's rephrase that, a game that he didn't want too win at. I see that by most of your raised eyebrows and indignant gasps you don't want to listen or believe me, but hear me out. Yami or otherwise known as Yami Yugi otherwise known as the King of Games, and not some dandy of a King either. No this King is dark and mysterious from the tip of his spiky hair to the bottom of his military boots. To call Yami a dandy would be like saying Egypt was cold, not very believable and simply quite ridiculous. Now...where was I? Oh yes, a game that our all powerful Game King would not want to win. One that would not involve the security of his beloved friends, whom as we all know he is QUITE possessive about. One that would not involve the use of the shadow realm; dark and creepy does go with dark and mysterious, but in this game I don't think the other player would fancy losing their mind. Well, not like that anyhow. Now what kind of game would this be, most of you I'm sure are asking. Well, the stakes are high and like any other game emotions run deep, the game is simply...

Nope, I'm not going to tell you yet. Why, you ask. Where would my story be if I did a silly thing like that? But I will leave you in suspense no longer, please leave your shoes at the door, have a seat, grab some popcorn and enjoy the show. I now introduce...

**The Game **

The sun had set merely moments ago as two youths said their cheery goodbyes to their friends, turned and headed back to their home. An orange glow still clung to the sky and slowly the stars peeked out from behind the daylight.

"I think she likes you," an innocent question left a not so innocent mouth.

A raised eyebrow and a soft chuckle preceded this answer, "I think you watch too much TV."

If a bystander were to stumble across these two youths, they would first wonder if perchance they were twins. Because only twins would dare to dress near identical, but upon a closer look: this is the natural curiosity of human beings, they would see that one was decidedly older than the other. Tragically, as most humans do not own an open mind, these two youths would fall into either two categories, A. Brothers or B. Lovers.

"She was staring at you all night. It was actually kinda cute." The younger of the two responded, a decidedly wicked twinkle in his eye.

"That may be, Yugi. But I can only remain as her friend." The oldest replied, the husky timbre of his voice dropping slightly as if in thought.

The young teen, Yugi, sighed. Would his friend ever stop and just enjoy the new life he had been granted? Residual memories came to mind, ones that they had both shared when they first attempted him remember who he was. He had been an active youth in his first life, what was bothering him so much that he still acted as if he was merely a spirit with nowhere to go?

"Yami, I don't mind if you want to date Anzu." Yugi spoke softly, hoping that the girl's name would hit something within the older teen.

But the girl's name did nothing; the older teen had already retreated back inside himself. There were many things he did not understand, many things that still confused him. He was remembering feelings and emotions and learning how to deal with them all at once. It was difficult for him to keep his undisturbed mask on.

The duo quietly returned back to their brightly lit home and to the old man that took care of them. Yugi with the natural air of exuberance that was simply him bounded inside and called out his greeting. His greeting thus left the older of the tow to wonder if it had also made it down the street.

"We're back, Grandpa!"

"Yugi! Did you have a good time?" Spoke the elderly man with graying hair that matched the two teens.

Yugi nodded vigorously and jumped quickly into his tale, repeating the nights going ons to the eager ear of his grandfather. With a soft smile, Yami shook his head at the pair before removing his coat, grabbing a glass of water and heading to his room for some quiet contemplation. It was times like this that he sorely wished he still had his soul room to retreat to.

Night quickly came, casting everything within its reach into a warm blanket of darkness and alerting to its children that now was the time for sleep. And as he good children dimmed their lights and headed to bed they left only a few rebels to ponder alone in the dark.

Yami remained awake. Sleep would not come to him easily anymore, his brilliant violet eyes remained open while he sat next to his window lost in thought. It seemed like hours had past since Yugi had returned from his storytelling to bid Yami goodnight. Only to see his friend lost in troubled thoughts. Now though Yugi was still young, he cared deeply for those he considered his friends, and attempted to lure the troubles that bothered his brother into the air. And Yami, being the pragmatic person that he is, merely waved off Yugi's attempts by telling the young teen all was well and he should not worry. Yugi knowing that Yami was hiding from his problems stayed with him only to fall asleep upon the elder's bed. In the quite silence of the room, Yami covered his young brother with the heavy coverlet and retreated to the window seat to continue pondering the strange emotions that course through his veins.

Answers still eluded him while he stared to the heavens and watched the stars play peek a boo with each other. And so there he sat, slightly bent against the frame until exhaustion took him and his eyes fell shut his fingers gently clutching the millennium puzzle in his lap.

Dreams are a strange thing. Do they tell us stories about ourselves? Or are they merely a way for our minds to store the knowledge we had gained in that day? Regardless of their purpose, centuries of humans have believed they can tell us riddles of our problems and solutions on how to solve those problems so that we can continue with our lives. The tricky part is trying to decipher what they mean, then of course the process of filtering out the nonsense and finding the section of the dream that means something.

Yami's dreams were different; however, they brought him memories of his past life. They were brief glimpses of his life, stories that never made any sense and seemed irrelevant to know. But even though they made little sense to him now, he still continued to write them down in the journal he had purchased months ago when the dreams had started. He hoped that they would help him understand what he was feeling know.

Light filtered over the two sleeping figures withing the small bedroom, caressing their peaceful faces to wakefulness. By the window, his back making its grief known, was Yami. With a tired groan he sleepily sat forward and stretched the aching muscles of his back. He really needed to stop doing that, the bed was made for sleeping, not his window.

Yugi stretched and yawned atop the covers; much like a lazy cat would after a nap, and slowly opened his eyes. With a sleepy smile he greeted the wincing Yami good morning.

"You really should sleep in the bed, Yami. You're going to put out your back if you keep this up."

Yami winced once more before he responded, "I needed to think."

Being already wide awake and eager for the new day, Yugi's chipper voice called out, "About?"

His response was merely a mumbled, 'after breakfast.' Although Yugi was a typical teen, there was also something about him that put him above the rest. He cared, honestly, truly cared. With the same energy he used to propel himself through life, he now spent trying to cheer his friend up. And what would cheer up the Game King? Well a game of course!

Unfortunately after four games of duel monsters, two games of chess and one game of twister (Yugi threw it in as a last resort) his friend now considered brother was still in his quiet, dower mood. About ready to toss his hands in the air and simply give up. He was rescued.

"Hey Yugi, Yami!"

Success! Just the person he needed to cheer Yami up. The same wicked gleam came to his eyes as the previous night. And again, Yami noticed it.

"Yugi." Was the simple warning he received, spoken softly and with a fair amount of warning tossed in.

With a wave, Yugi grinned wildly to his now near growling friend and brother and moved swiftly toward their guest.

"Hey Anzu, what are you doing?" His question was spoken innocently, his wide eyes adding to the candidness of his expression.

"Nothing really, Yugi. I just wanted to stop by and see if you guys would mind going out for something to drink."

Now, as we all know Yugi is an innocent and happy teen, unable to conjure up a plot that could possibly be other than sweet. Well, in every person there comes a time for drastic measures.

"Actually, Anzu, I was wondering if you would like to play a game?" Again his innocence knew not boundaries as he laid it on thick.

Friendship cap already in place, Anzu smiled, "Sure Yugi, I'd love to."

Picture it now if you will, a little red horned Yugi, rubbing the palms of his hands together in the simple pleasure of having someone fall right into his trap. Honestly if that doesn't scare you, nothing much will.

"Yugi what kind of game are you thinking about?" Dark and husky said from behind him.

Innocent expression still firm, Yugi turned and looked toward his darker friend.

"Just something I overheard someone talking about the other day. Although, I think we need a few more people to play. I'd like to invite everyone else."

Anzu and Yami merely nodded, both highly curious as to what Yugi had in mind. Actually Anzu was curious, Yami was worried.

An hour later and everyone was resting comfortably on the living room floor. Yugi finally reentered the room and shut the door, turning back around he made sure he had everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone, I'm glad you could make it. I overheard this game from a couple of kids at school and honestly I was kinda curious about it. There is no real champion for the game. It's only a game of chance."

"Cut with the talk, Yug. And tell us what the game is." Jou called out from the opposite side of the room.

"That wasn't very nice Jou." Anzu reprimanded softly.

"What? I'm eager ta know! I bet I'll kick all yer butts at this one!" He shouted with overzealous glee.

The rest of the room merely rolled their eyes at the antics of their loud friend.

Yugi, however, seemed to take on a slightly bashful appearance, again to the notice of his close friend and again to that friends possessive discomfort. Whatever Yugi had planned it was embarrassing him.

"Well, to play the game we need a bottle..."

One jaw hit the floor and a loud squeak sounded from the corner where a tall blonde sat.

"YUGI! Are we getting ready to play spin the bottle?"

He nodded and she laughed.

"I never would have thought you had it in you." And on she laughed.

Realization came to two more of the group as they sent shocked looks to their young friend. Honda and Shizuka shared bashful smiles.

Not missing a beat, Yugi continued, "the purpose of the game is to spin the bottle and kiss the person it points too." Several loud gasps exploded from the players, "you have to kiss the person it lands on, if you refuse you have to instead answer a truth or dare question. Sometimes the kiss is better than the questions I've been told."

Yugi mentally smiled. There were mixed reactions throughout the room, anywhere from stunned, shocked and excited to down right annoyed. Annoyed being, well the reason Yugi brought this up, Yami. Sitting cross legged next to him, Yami was sending him the darkest look he could come up with. And though the look unsettled him, Yugi flashed his friend a perky smile.

Yugi turned and reached to the table, an empty soda bottle held carefully in his hands as he signaled the start of the game. Slowly everyone came together and formed a tight circle, making sure no one was shorted by having to kiss a table leg. The bottle, in its pale glory, rested in the middle of the floor, lying on its side ready for the first victim.

Yugi was suddenly as nervous as the rest of the group as he too sat and stared at the innocent container.

"Come on man, give it a spin" Were the encouraging words of Jounouchi.

One hand reached out and held the cool bottle, before sending it into a mad spin. All eyes were glued to the bottle, waiting, watching for it to stop and reveal its choice. Gradually it came to a stop, and everyone's eyes looked from the shine of the plastic neck in the direction of choice and landed on a blushing Shizuka.

The two blushing teens stared at one another, it was Shizuka's choice; kiss or truth/dare. Jou, sitting next to his sister, sputtered helplessly as he watched his sister lean forward and close her eyes. Yugi blushed deeper and he too leaned forward, pressed a soft kiss to her mouth and hastily retreated. Several cat calls broke out from all sides leaving the teens with twin crimson streaks.

Her cheeks colored from the embarrassment, Shizuka took her turn. Her eyes watching the bottles frantic spinning until it stopped. She couldn't help the sigh of relief when she saw who the bottle pointed too.

Anzu was shocked. Okay, no she was floored. The bottle landed on her. Was she expected to KISS Shizuka? She worried her bottom lip for a moment before smiling brightly and leaning forward for a kiss. Her reasoning. Why not?

As the two women pressed their lips together in a brief and friendly kiss, a collective groan could be heard throughout the room. Groans from the men because, well, do I REALLY have to explain? And a groan from Mai, who was groaning because of the antics of the men surrounding her.

Anzu blushed lightly, even though it had been a soft friendship kind of kiss, she was embarrassed. She coughed lightly behind the palm of her hand before reaching for the bottle and giving it an aggressive spin. The bottle nearly flew out of the circle they had made before it landed on Joey's head and bounced, the neck stopping and pointing out the next victim.

She gulped. She tried to remember how to get air back into her lugs. She then gulped again. The bottle was pointing straight at Yami.

Yami chuckled with the rest of the group as he watched the bottle land and bounce off of his friends head. His smile was wiped clean; however, when he saw the long neck aiming straight at him. Slowly violet eyes lifted and met turquoise. He could sense Yugi's delight, literally bouncing in his aura, but he couldn't send a dark look Yugi's way, he was already trapped in someone else's.

Anzu felt her stomach bottom out, drop into her lap just as millions of happy butterflies made it their new home.

A softly muttered, 'oh dear' was the outward sign she gave to her nervousness. Well, unless you can consider the jittery movement of her eyes, hands and well everything. Then yes that was the only sign that showed her nervousness.

Yami had no idea what his body was thinking. Actually he did know, but he really thought he had been doing a wonderful job at fighting it. But no, his body had decided to rebel while his mind was off in "la la" land. One moment he was merely, yes merely, looking, not gazing mind you, into the most beautiful ... ah the hell with it. One moment he had been gazing into Anzu's eyes and the next his lips were pressed to hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Anzu was in heaven. Yup she had died and gone to heaven and the angels were kissing her lips.

When he had moved toward her, making her realize that he was not going to choose a truth or dare question, Anzu had felt her stomach drop, her lungs stopped working, something icy cold was twisting around her insides and her eyes. Oh good God, her eyes couldn't look away. It was almost as if he were some wild animal stalking her, and all her survival instincts vanished. Poof! Gone. No more. There was no way she was ever going to be able to move away, so entranced with his eyes his subtle movements...

Yup. Heaven.

And then it ended the lingering sensation of his lips against hers, the almost spicy scent of his skin and the lurid warmth of his hand against her cheek. Wait...

Her eyes flashed open and again stared into the inky darkness of his violet eyes. The butterflies raged again and swept through her stomach causing several interesting chain reactions. Her face filled with blood, her mouth grew incredibly dry and something down...there... was tingling.

"Y..Yami, it's your turn."

To any outsider the play off between the youths would have had any adult running for the nearest parent. The sure look of possessive desire that coursed through the air was enough to cause the other participants to grow uncomfortable. Only one did not, Yugi. His joy was visible as he sat with a grin much like the cat that caught the canary. Clapping his hands together he laughed and urged his partner to spin the bottle.

Sadly, Yami did not have the same luck with the bottle as he did with cards.

The bottle landed on Jou.

"DARE! Urgh! No offense man, but I ain't kissen ya." The clearly disgusted blonde screeched.

Yami simply smiled. It was a smile that spoke a thousand words. Jou was in trouble.

"Dare?" Yami's voice was deeper, huskier.

Jou nodded, slightly stiffly. He had just realized his mistake, he chose dare, and he chose to do a DARE that the Game King came up with. He was screwed.

Dark eyes narrowed in thought, one long finger rubbed his chin in contemplation. Jou was his friend, so he wouldn't do anything overly horrible, but a little embarrassment never hurt anyone.

"Your dare is to simply give the ladies a show as you strip down to your underclothes."

Jou's expression was a complicated one to read. Shock, embarrassment, denial all flashed into his eyes the moment the words left Yami's mouth. Honda gave a bellow of a laugh, Shizuka blushed and turned her head away, Anzu and Mai laughed and waited for their show to begin. Yugi on the other hand, snuck off and returned with a portable stereo. Quickly he plugged it in, and up the music went.

With a disguised swallow, Jou stood and shot an, "I'll get even" look to Yami and proceeded to shake his butt with the music. His flippant movements caused several cat calls shot out from the girls and loud laughter from the guys. Jou's face was a brilliant shade of red when he finished his strip tease and sat down in nothing more than his boxers.

Once more the bottle of doom, thus named by the blonde in his plaid boxers, spun with its eerie grace. Winking evilly in the bright light of the room it continued its dance before stopping dead and pointing out its next victim.

Mai.

Jou waited, the smirk on her face shot tendrils of fear and excitement up and down his spine.

A flip of her hair and a stunning smile beamed in his direction, Jou gulped.

"Come here boy and show me what ya got."

Jou froze. His insides twisting up in nervousness, it wasn't as if he hadn't kissed a gal, just that he had never kissed such a pretty one. Swiftly he relaxed his tensed nerves and took a large, healthy breath of air. Moving forward, Jou crawled toward the waiting girl his eyes determined.

Mai nearly forgot how to breath herself. She couldn't believe that a mere teenager could look so, scrumptious with such determined look and wicked smirk while crawling toward her. Her movements were well practiced as she leaned forward and collected her kiss. She then melted. Yup she was a wonderfully happy puddle of goo under the complete control of Jou's sensuous lips.

A soft cough and several snickers brought them back from cloud nine, Jou blushed and Mai winked before mouthing something that brought the color on his cheeks to a higher level. Crawling away Jou settled back, a sudden cocky grin on his face.

Yami chuckled and shook his head, his friend was practically oozing "I'm the man" with his posture.

"Well here goes nothing." Were her famous last words as Mai spun the bottle.

Around and around the plastic bottle did go, where it would stop no one would know. All eyes were glued, hopelessly waiting and watching it spin. The time came and the bottle slowed revealing the next lucky contestant.

Honda.

Honda's deep brown eyes widened and a nervous chuckle expelled from his lips. With a nervous smile he spoke, "Ah, no offense Mai, but I'll take a dare."

Thus was the happy news to Jou who had been glaring daggers at the other male. "Heh, wimp." Was his egoistically muttered opinion.

Honda scowled, Jou sneered and Mai timely intervened with her dare of choice.

Pouting disarmingly she spoke, "Fine if you won't kiss me, then I dare you to," pout disappeared leaving in its wake a rather wicked smirk, "kiss Shizuka."

Silence reigned over the room for several moments, Honda's incredulous expression turned smug and he grinned.

Jou sputtered, his head whipping toward the blonde bombshell, "WHAT! That AIN'T gonna happen."

A soft serene voice broke his concentrated glare, "Big brother, its just a kiss. I, I really don't mind."

"Ya, Jou, it's just a kiss." Honda bragged yet even he was unable to keep the blush from staining his cheeks.

Eye's narrowed and a blond's head steamed, "I said it ain't gonna happen. No way, no how, nuh huh! You are going to keep your god da..."

"Jou," Its honestly amazing how the mere murmur of a person's name can silence them faster than peanut butter and a dog.

Jou's expression calmed, slightly, as he turned toward Mai.

Then something happened that left the entire room in utter and complete confused silence. She merely winked, and Jou went bright cherry red. His mouth slammed shut and his fingers fidgeted with the plaid print on his boxers.

Honda sat there one eyebrow quirked in Jou's direction and mouth pressed in thought. Instantly curious as to what control Mai had that could shut Jou up that fast in the middle of one of his rants, but also not wanting to risk the opportunity of Jou's fidgety silence before he had the chance to kiss the young teen sitting too close to that blonde nutcase. Honda inched forward, his wary eyes watching Jou until he reached the safety of Shizuka's seat. And with a shy smile, they leaned together and shared a sweet kiss.

Jou growled.

Mai, laughed and winked again.

Jou resumed his impersonation of a ripe tomato.

Honda and Shizuka continued to kiss.

"..." No matter what the 'control' Mai had over Jou, he was still a big brother with a duty, a quest so to say. And currently there was a dog attempting to shove his tongue down Jou's innocent sister's throat.

"Oi! Time's up, get yer paws off my sister."

Shizuka pulled away, her cheeks flushed and eyes glassy the only thing that her mind could process was simply. "Wow."

Honda's expression split into a large grin, one he happily flashed at the now fuming older brother.

And as was routine, Jou growled, Honda preened then somehow they were locked around each other, neither one winning or losing. Sadly it was once more left to Anzu to separate them, not because she was the only one NOT laughing at the quarreling teens but because they had somehow, unwittingly, dragged her into their battle.

CRACK!

Two swirly eyed teens rested in a violence induced coma. Anzu glared at the two lump- heads before turning back to the group and blushing hotly. And in a very un-Anzu like way, stuttered, "So, um...who's turn is it?"

Yugi laughed and pointed to the currently swirly eyed Honda, Anzu blushed.

"That's okay, if no one minds I'll go ahead and spin for him." With no one saying anything against it, Yugi spun the bottle. Watching the expressions on everyone's faces as it slowed. This had been a good idea after all. He could see the excitement in everyone's eyes, the laughter dancing behind their eyes as they waited for the bottle to point out the next player.

The bottle stopped and Yugi laughed.

"Though you are much like a little brother too me, Yugi, I refuse to kiss you. And though I trust my life with your hands, my pride I do not. Ask me a truth question and I will answer it to the best that I can." Yami's expression was the same dark scowl but the twinkle in his eyes alerted Yugi to the laughter that hid beneath his polished 'bad-ass' veneer.

Now, does everyone remember the little devil Yugi that we mentioned in the beginning? Okay, well now imagine that little adorable devil bouncing happily from foot to foot, his hands clasped tightly before him and a highly cocky and slightly arrogant smile creasing his face.

Scary isn't he. Well he has a reason. Imagine this, you will, somehow through powers unknown you have an additional being sharing your body. Now if given the chance would you have sought out to find every little bit of information about the other being?

If you said 'No' your lying and you know it.

Well that's Yugi. Being the wonderful friend he is, he literally dug around Yami's memories hoping for anything that would help the spirit remember who he had once been. And though he hadn't found anything useful per say, he did find quite a bit of interesting knowledge of the ancient times Yami lived.

Yami had chosen truth. Yugi was nearly squirming in his seat with excitement.

'What question would he ask? Out of the hundreds he had, which one would he ask right now?'

Certain traits should not be passed on from person to person. For Yugi it would be the sudden wild look in his eyes that spoke volumes to everyone in the room. Yami was in for it.

Large violet eyes blinked rapidly, and soft lips crinkled in amusement, oh yeah he had his question. Only problem was Yugi would more than likely never be able to live this stunt down, but where was the fun if you couldn't take the risks.

One large breath of air, "Yami," a slow smirk aimed at his target, "out of the women here, which one would you sleep with?"

To say the room turned deathly silent was an understatement. Just the shock of such a question coming from Yugi's young mouth froze all and every motion.

And yet, all sets of wide eyes turned from the innocently blinking Yugi to a completely stunned Yami. Naturally narrow eyes round as the implications of Yugi's question hit home.

The imp! Of all the questions he could have asked, he had too do that one.

'I'm going to get even for this, fair warning.' Yami's voice echoed within the confines of Yugi's mind.

A soft chuckle, 'for that I'm positive. But for now I'm going to enjoy this.'

Yami's response was a derisive snort.

Opening his eyes, his expression relaxing back to its usual blank arrogance and glared at the young teen sitting next to him before answering the question given.

Mentally he cringed, preparing himself for the sharp sting of the slap he was bound to get for this.

"I am merely mortal, and male so to answer your question as truthfully as I can, I must say that each one of the young women here have shared a bit of my fantasy in that sense." Several shocked and stunned cries came from the blushing individuals sitting across from him, "But, there has only been one that continues to enter my thoughts, causing even I too have lost sleep over." A collective gasp was heard and Yami smirked. He had almost forgotten how taboo the subject of sex was, it was embarrassing for him to talk about but nothing more.

"Anzu," his eyes locked on to hers and he watched in amusement as his words sunk in. Her cheeks flushed and eyes grew wide at his words and she could no longer hold his gaze her eyes finding a particular spot on the carpet quite interesting.

Yami sighed. He hadn't gotten slapped. With a small amount of praise to himself he grinned in relief and lifted a glass of water to his lips. Only to choke on it moments later when Anzu's softly spoken words reached him.

"I had always wondered why your forearms were so toned. I thought it was from many years of game play, I never knew it was caused by masturbation." She blushed darkly as she spoke the words, almost stuttering over 'that' one word.

Yugi nearly fell apart at the seams he was trying very hard not burst into laughter while his brother sat there and blinked, water glass still held to his mouth.

Did she just accuse him of? She just insinuated that he 'played' with himself too much, didn't she? Yami closed his bright eyes and carefully set the glass of water down, a playful smirk tugging on the edges of his mouth as he opened his eyes.

He couldn't keep the wicked gleam from his eyes as his head tilted slightly and he murmured in his darkest and huskiest voice, "Like with every game I 'play', I was simply making sure I had mastered the process before I shared my skills with someone else."

Yugi did fall apart this time, his laughter waking the two slumbering males and their blank, confused looks set Yugi into another fit of laughter. Swallowing it for a moment, Yugi quickly filled in the other two on what had just transpired when suddenly were now three loud hales of laughter filling the small room.

And yet all the distractions around them seemed to disappear as they lost themselves in one another's eyes. Passions bubbling just beneath the surface could be the cause of the next series of events that came to past. Love or lust that was just too long over due rushed Anzu and Yami's system leaving them powerless to their very actions. Slowly they moved forward, the game forgotten, Anzu's left palm gently pushing the bottle out of the way. Yami moved as well, matching her movements until finally they came together at the center. The violent storm of desire that controlled them isolated them in their own fantasy world. With this final emotional high, they kissed and at the risk of sounding melodramatic or superciliously theatrical, let's just say that when their lips touched the heavens began to sing, fireworks exploded and little cherubs were running around half nude tossing rose petals into the air.

_coughs alright, so I went a wee bit overboard there, how 'bout this._

Their lips crashed together in a wave of passion....

_Um, no. That just gave me the wrong image...ow._

Passion burning through their veins...

_Okay now that just sounded like they were getting ready to spontaneously combust. Yeah that's romantic._

They kissed. There, plain and simply said. But then again, their kiss wasn't a normal tender kiss. Not it was more of a shiver creating, heart stopping, body flushing and tingly kiss. One of those kisses that make you feel as if your socks just shot off you feet and you're ready to melt into a big happy puddle of goo at your lover's feet.

Anyways, they kissed. And it was an emotionally powerful kiss, not to mention physically powerful as well. Their desire crashing upon each other in a frenzy of pent up longing; both needing and sharing their passion. Long fingers wove through locks of brown hair, pressing against her skull with an insane sense of urgency while smaller hands tucked themselves away from the viewing eyes into the several layers of clothing draped over a lean body.

The tenderness of this kiss left them practically weeping with joy and adoration. While strangely those around them were weeping for something else...

"Come on guys, get a room."

"Oh my! Was that a tongue?"

"Go Anzu!"

"Woot! Go Yami, get on with yer manly self!"

Silence. Jou laughed sheepishly.

"Jou, you're an idiot."

"WHAT!"

The hard stares quickly penetrated their bubble of lust, and with a resounding snap they came out of their haze and blushed wildly. Anzu was absolutely horrified by her actions, what in the world had spurned her to make such a bold move? She liked Yami...okay, she LOVED Yami, but that still didn't give her the excuse to shove her tongue down his throat. To that thought she blushed harder, could this get any worse?

Anzu laughed nervously, her hands covering her face as she tried to crawl backwards back to her spot. She didn't get very far. Yami once more reminded her of the difference between their cultures as his arm lifted her up and deposited her into his lap. His face nuzzling her neck. The position as much risque as it was embarrassing and left Anzu with a deep cherry blush across her nose.

Laughter quieted down, and the game continued the dares and questions turning more and more perverse that by the end of the night and after Grandpa had gone long gone to bed (after checking in on Yugi and suffering a nosebleed at the same time) most everyone was in separate stages of undress, Jou being the worst. Previous dares still on everyone's mind when small bouts of laughter would spurt from one side of the room or other. The current dare to out do was Anzu's lap dance to Mai's lap which had left all the male's in the room in various stages of blood loss.

Yet it was late, and most of the participants had school the next day so the game was placed on hold for another time. The purpose of the game being done as Anzu was happily snuggled within the warmth of Yami's embrace.

"Ah, see ya later Yug, had a blast tonight man." Jou called out to his small friend while still pulling on his shirt. Only to lean toward the smaller of the spiky haired boys and whisper softly.

"I give 'em 2 weeks before their between the sheets."

"I bet you twenty, a month." Was Yugi's reply.

Twin hentai grins were shared and hands were shook, the deal in place. Unknown to them they had been found out as Yami rolled his eyes and caressed Anzu's bare knee.

Looking back he could only thank the little imp that was now his brother. It had been a wonderful idea to help everyone relax and move past their inhibition's with each other. His little brother had answered the one question Yami had been struggling with since he had been blessed with another life.

How to live?

Yugi taught him that life was like a game. Although this was a game that you didn't necessarily want to win, winning all the time was not exactly the best thing; that sometimes losing could give you greater rewards.

Smiling gently at his thoughts, Yami's arms tightened momentarily around Anzu's waist. Her warmth his reminder that he was lucky, if he had won, if the bottle hadn't landed on him, if Yugi hadn't asked his question then perhaps she wouldn't be sitting where she was right now. They wouldn't have openly shared their feelings for one another, they wouldn't be together as they were right now.

The smile traveled to Yami's eyes as Anzu turned her attention back to him, the happiness in her expression warming his heart and easing his mind. Tenderly they shared another kiss, sharing their joy and the happiness through the simple touching of their lips.

This was their life, their game.

_**FIN **_


End file.
